


One Word

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't mean to say it. It just came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Word

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle 15. Prompt: Daddy
> 
> ... I can't believe I did this... *panics in her corner*

The word slipped out once. She was so close with his finger on her clit and he felt like he was so deep inside her that she could taste him—which of course was a medical impossibility during this particular act, and she knew that but the poetry of the thought was lovely—and she admittedly was so far gone that logical thought and consequences were overridden almost completely. She could barely keep her rhythm steady as she rode him, how could she be expected to have any idea of what was and wasn’t acceptable in that moment?

She felt safe, protected and something else that, given they’d only been sleeping together for a month or so felt far too intimate in the harsh light of day to give words to yet. Or ever really. She felt that any request, any desire could be met and perhaps that was irrational but he had a way of making impossible things happen, didn’t he? And the thoughts and fantasies she’d entertained in her bed, alone, late at night before this whole thing started had been centered on that safe, supported, treasured and _loved_ feeling.

That didn’t mean she’d meant for any of that to come out, of course. But the word slipped out as her body tightened and her breath left her in a sudden spike of pleasure. “Daddy…”

She buried her face against his neck and groaned as his pace slowed and she came down from her orgasm. If she’d been a little less focused on her slip, she might have noticed the way his cock had twitched when she spoke. As it was, her cheeks felt hot and there was a tell tale prickle of tears in the corner of her eyes. “Jemma…” His voice is quiet and a little rough beside her ear. She could almost physically feel him hesitate before he spoke again. “Jemma, look at me.”

She swallowed hard, speaking before she pulled back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—“

“Is that what you want?” Before she could answer, he kissed her lips softly, his hips rocking against her. “You have to tell me if you do, Sweetheart.”

The endearment saw her moaning and nodding frantically; every fantasy suddenly springing to full life in her mind’s eye and suddenly possible. “Yes… please, yes?”

His hips rocked up into her again and he smiled. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes.” She gasped and clung to him as his pace sped. The word came out easier the second time. “Please, Daddy…”

He pressed a line of kisses across her collarbone and chuckled softly. “Anything for my girl.”


End file.
